The Garden Accident
by Gothic-Romantic99
Summary: Chibitalia is out playing in the garden on a Saturday morning and gets stung by a bee. Holy Rome takes care of him. Lots of fluff. I'm considering a short sequel if anyone is interested.


It's common knowledge that I don't own Hetalia, but I post a disclaimer anyway.

So last week I was out in my yard and I got stung by a bee and that's the event that inspired this story.

Warnings: Fluff. Lots of Chibitalia and HRE fluff.

Pairings: Chibitalia/HRE heavy friendship (if you want to see it as puppy love you can, but it's meant as a friendship fic).

* * *

Fate was kind enough to bless the Saturday morning with sunshine and a pleasant atmosphere. The sun rays glistened off the dew drops that decorated the many leaves and petals like crystals. The garden was full of color resembling an artist's pallet.

The morning smelt of spring, the sweet aromas wafting from the waking flowers. The many butterflies and honeybees made their rounds, sharing a kiss with the welcoming anthers. The vast garden bustled with life.

Among the life forms was a young nation who appeared to any normal human to be no older than five. Draped in a soft periwinkle, satin dress with two white buttons in the center of the bodice, the child skipped down the cobblestone pathway with a large smile on his face. The auburn hairs waved about his forehead with each bounce of his tiny feet.

To the other nations of the world this little boy was known as Northern Italy, but when in mixed company he simply went by the name Feliciano. Italy liked being called by his human name due to the fact it was his loving grandfather who selected it for him. He missed the late nation and his old home, but was well aware that there was nothing he could do about his current station. Still he made a vow when he arrived at the new house that he would continue to smile to honor his grandfather's existence. Of course it helped that the others of the house found his smile to be a delight even in the most depressing of times. Even Italy's stern boss asked for his presence when he found himself in a blue mood.

The boy woke with a smile when he saw the day on his calendar. The weekends were Feliciano's favorite because Austria allowed him to take the days off and do whatever he wished as long as he did not create a mess or any racket.

Italy enjoyed playing in the garden. Sometimes he would paint or draw the landscapes and other times pick a bouquet for Miss Hungary. He thought of the kind woman who agreed to join him later when the meeting had ended. With a wink she promised to also bring sweets. The mere mention of treats was enough to bring a smile to that face. He ran outside, daydreaming of what delicious snack the female nation would give him.

As of now Italy was just enjoying his time in the garden. His eye caught the swift flutter of a monarch butterfly. Feliciano squealed in delight and began to chase it. It brought back the memory of the time Holy Rome assisted him in catching one. Feliciano was afraid to touch the insect out of fear of causing it harm, but he could not help but admire its beauty as it sat in the safety of Holy Rome's cupped hands, its yellow wings flapping in smooth motions.

Italy stopped just before his tiny body collided with a brick wall. He watched sadly as the butterfly fluttered high above his reach. His small arms gradually fell by his side. The Italian nation turned his attention back in the direction of the house. He sighed, the sound resembling more of a dove's coo than an exclamation of frustration. Feliciano wished Holy Rome did not have to sit in that boring meeting with Austria along with a few other countries who Italy had met on several occasions.

Italy walked over to the stone bench beneath the birch tree, kicking his feet over the seat. His thoughts now only focused on Holy Rome. It baffled him how one his age could stand being in a meeting with all those adults as they discussed dull grown up things. Feliciano hoped that their conference ended soon so that his friend could come play with him.

The boy's thoughts were interrupted by a strange noise to his left. He sat up straight and placed his hands in his lap. His legs kicked excitedly as he looked around for the new source of entertainment. His eyes finally caught what his ears had taken an interest in. Another insect, one a different shape than the butterflies he usually chased. It had a rounder, plump body with alternating colors of yellow and black. It buzzed as it took off, landing on one of the purple orchids two feet down. Italy smiled at the new creature. It appeared to be fuzzy and from what he gathered, furry things, such as puppies and kittens, tended to enjoy cuddling.

Italy sang as he followed after the bee. He watched with wide eyes and an even wider smile as the buzzing insect went from flower to flower. Feliciano tilted his head to the side wishing he was a bee so that he could play on top of the flowers without having to worry about breaking them.

The bee walked around among the orchid, taking its time, and buzzing every few seconds. Its large eyes and fuzzy appearance enticed Italy to move forward. He wanted so bad to hold and cuddle the creature. It did not seem to fly as fast as the butterflies, so maybe if he waited for the opportune moment he could gently capture it the same way Holy Rome managed to catch that butterfly.

"Italy!" a familiar voice called out.

Feliciano was so engulfed in his new discovery that he never heard his name being called. The meeting had let out earlier than expected and Holy Rome was out scouting the area for his friend.

He called for Italy again then out of the corner of his eye he caught the movement. For some reason Italy was toppling atop the short, brick wall that surrounded the flowerbeds. Holy Rome cringed at the thought of Italy accidentally falling, which would only result in Italy getting hurt and Austria becoming enraged because of the ruined flowers.

"Italy!" Holy Rome called as he hurried towards the other child nation.

Italy turned his head and his smile increased tenfold at the sight of his best friend. "Holy Rome!" Italy cried, waving at the quickly approaching boy.

The blond stopped just short of Feliciano. He hunched over to catch his breath then stared up at the grinning Italian.

"What are you doing, Italy?" Holy Rome asked, absently rubbing his hair beneath the brim of his hat.

"Look what I found!" Feliciano cheered. He turned his attention back to the buzzing creature that had made its way to a different flower. Holy Rome watched as Italy reached out his hands towards the bee.

Holy Rome's blue eyes widened the instant he realized what his best friend was reaching for. "Italy, don't!" he exclaimed.

Feliciano chuckled as he cupped his hands around the bug about the same time that Holy Rome shouted. Italy glanced up at the blond unaware why he was warning against something so cute.

Just as Italy was about to open his mouth to ask a severe pain shot through his palm.

"Ouch!" Italy cried, releasing his hold on the bee. The creature fell into a nearby bush in synchrony with Italy who jumped down from the wall. He sank to his knees as tears welled up in his eyes. "Ow! Ah—ah, it hurts!" he screamed. He could no longer hold back the tears as he began to shake.

Holy Rome rushed to Italy's side, frantic, stuttering, and not sure what to do. Italy held his injured hand against his chest with the other hand pressed against the sore area. The sobs grew louder.

"It—Italy, let me see," Holy Rome said reaching for the wounded hand. As a reflex Italy pulled away. It took two more tries before the other child coaxed Feliciano into allowing him to take a look at his throbbing palm. "You shouldn't touch bees, they'll sting you," he said in a sympathetic tone. Holy Rome's finger traced the red area causing the smaller nation to hiss in pain.

"Please make it stop hurting," Italy said while two fresh tears trickled down his chubby cheeks.

Holy Rome racked his brain trying to remember all that Hungary did for him that time he suffered a bee sting. Upon realizing that the stinger was not stuck in the other boy's hand he helped Italy to his feet and instructed him to follow. Italy complied, still sniffling while tears freely fell.

Italy was led into the house. They briskly walked through the hallways, catching odd looks from some of the lingering nations. The children showed them no attention as they moved into the kitchen. Once inside Holy Rome ducked Italy's throbbing hand into the sink where the sting was carefully cleaned. He hoped that Italy was not allergic to bee stings, if not the pain would fade on its own, but the cold water was supposed to ease the immediate smart.

Once finished, Italy pulled his damp hand from the water and held it close to him again. The pain was less severe, but it was still just a bit sore. He took hold of Italy's injured hand and placed a lemon slice on the stung area. It comforted Holy Rome to see that for the most part Italy's crying had stopped. Every fifteen seconds or so he would sniffle, but the tears had dried.

"It still hurts a little," Italy said looking down at the slightly pink hue along the ball of his palm as the fruit slice was removed. He promised himself to stay as far away from those buzzing creatures as possible in addition to wondering how something so small and cute caused him so much pain.

Holy Rome fidgeted from the current thought running through his mind as he remembered something that Hungary did to help comfort him years ago. It took another sniffle from Italy to give him the push he needed. The blond gently took hold of Italy's hand and brought the hurt flesh to his lips. He gave Italy's palm a small peck causing both of them to flush.

They both stood in silence for a few seconds more. Then without warning Italy rushed forward and pulled the other into a hug. The blush across the young empire's cheeks brightened. The features of shock slowly melted into a soft smile as he returned the embrace. Italy snuggled his head against the other boy's jacket. The Italian mumbled something into the fabric, the words immediately suffocating.

"Italy," Holy Rome said. He hesitated before gently touching the other boy's shoulder. "I didn't hear you."

Without opening his eyes Italy turned his head to the side so that his cheek was still rubbing against Holy Rome's chest. "You made me all better," he said in a nearly inaudible voice.

Feliciano stared up at the country he once had been afraid of. Looking back on it he could not remember why he felt the need to run from someone who never once intended him any harm.

"Is everything alright?" Hungary asked as she stepped through the door. She became worried upon seeing them dash into the kitchen.

Italy's smile returned. "A mean bee hurt me, but Holy Rome made it all better," he exclaimed, embracing the latter upon finishing his sentence.

Elizaveta chuckled at the sight before her, in addition to Holy Rome's growing blush. She stepped forward and patted the both of them on the head. "That was kind of you to look after Italy," she said to Holy Rome, moving past them as she spoke. "Now, I believe I made you a promise earlier, Italy."

Italy jumped up and down several times, smiling, having completely forgotten his recent accident. "Is that for me?" he asked pointing to the box in Hungary's hands.

She nodded and motioned for the other two to follow. The three of them sat down in the courtyard in the center of the garden. Elizaveta sliced the cake and handed two generous slivers to both of the children. Feliciano cheered and thanked the older nation as he accepted the plate.

As they ate, they looked out into the garden. Holy Rome made a silent vow that he would always protect his dearest Italy from any and all dangers. Feliciano finished the slice of cake and glanced over at the blue-eyed hero and leaned against him. Holy Rome sputtered nonsense at first, but eventually gave in. He placed the empty plate down on the stone blocks beneath him and wrapped his arm around Italy's, pulling the smaller nation close.

Feliciano shut his eyes and allowed himself to doze off in Holy Rome's arms. As long as the stronger nation held him he knew he would be safe, forever.

* * *

Fluff makes everyone happy! :) I hope you all enjoyed that.

A few closing notes:

1) I know that is not Italy's usual dress, but I thought he would be able to wear something nicer on the weekends.

2) According to research the lemon method is supposed to help soothe the pain from bee stings. Just something to keep in mind if you ever get stung.

3) I'm thinking of writing a short sequel if anyone is interested.

Thanks for reading and have a lovely day.


End file.
